Why don't you try it?
by blueberry girl
Summary: Serena and Mina are two of the most successful business women in the world. Now they go to a convention where love blooms. Serena gets kicked out of her room so her roomate can be alone, then she must stay with ...... This is a SerenaDarien story RR
1. The meeting

Hi everyone this is a different story than 'Try Me' I hope everyone who reads it like it so here we go ^_^.  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
Serenity or Serena Warren was sitting in her office consulting with her partner and cousin Mina Bellmont. "Sere you remember that we have to go to Paris Tomorrow night right?" Mina said. "Yes Mina, I still have to call the pilot for the jet," Serena said.  
  
"Serena you know this convention is a big affair I heard that Darien Shields will be there" Mina said anxiously. "You will be coming right?" Serena asked. "I always do" Mina said. "Then stop worrying" Serena said.   
  
"Well I have to go shopping for new dresses anyway," Serena said. "I went last week when you get home I will show it to you" Mina said and walked out of the office because her cell phone went off. Mina and Serena shared a 4-bedroom penthouse.   
  
Serena picked up her phone to call her friend and lawyer Amy Bartlett. "Hi may I speak to Amy Bartlett please?" Serena said to Amy's secretary Margaret. "Hi Amy are you coming with Mina and me to Paris, tomorrow night?" Serena asked, "Yes Serena, I will call you later cause I'm in a meeting right now though," Amy said. "Ok Ames talk to you later, Bye!" Serena said and hung up.  
  
Serena decided to call her other friends Lita Legacy and Raye Connelly to see if they would want to come. Even though they didn't work with Serena they always traveled with her. Then after she called them and they wanted to come, she also had to type up her bid sheets for the board meeting she had the next morning.   
  
Serena had been working for hours and finally finished at 6:00pm and put them in a file on her desk and left her office. She and Mina were owners of Moon Industries and major jewelry corporation.   
  
Serena walked out to her regular car, which was a silver Mercedes convertible. Then drove home to her apartment building, which she owned also. She walked in a dropped her keys on the hallway table and said "Mina are you home?" no one answered. So she went into her bedroom, which held a king-sized bed, a walk-in closet, a huge bathroom, and balcony. She walked into her bathroom and went to take a long hot shower.  
  
Serena stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a pink towel and turned on CNN. Serena was going to organize her files for the meeting the next morning.   
  
Mina came into the apartment and called "Serena are you home". "Yeah, I'm in my room." Serena called back. Mina went into her bedroom to get the dress she was wearing to the convention it was an orange corset halter-top and the rest of the dress fanned out at the hips. She walked in Serena's pink and silver room and said, "What do you think?" Serena looked up at it and said "very pretty, where did you get it?"   
  
"5th Avenue" Mina said. {A.N. they live in New York} "I'm going to head there tomorrow after the board meeting" Serena said and went into her closet "Yeah I have to get my bid sheets done to" Then she headed into her office next door.   
  
Serena got into her purple nightgown and went into bed, she felt like reading a book. Luna, her cat jumped onto her bed circled and lies down. Serena set her alarm clock for 6:30 A.M. She set the book down and shut off her Victorian lamp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
6:30 A.M  
  
*Beep* *Beep* Serena's alarm clock rang and Serena's hand flew out from under the covers and pressed snooze. But Luna heard the clock and scratched Serena's arm "OOOUUUCCHHH!!!!!!! LUNA!!!!" Serena screamed. She shoots out of bed and looked Luna who looked at Serena with innocent eyes. Luna yawned and stretched and left Serena's room. "That ruddy cat" Serena muttered and went to take a shower.  
  
Serena got out and put her hair up in a French twist. Then she put on a navy blue Gucci suit and went to the kitchen for a much-needed cup of coffee. Mina was sitting there in a black Gucci ensemble {A.N. I like Gucci products sorry} "You ready to go" Mina said as she looked up. "Yep after my coffee" Serena said and grabbed her Thursday cup.  
  
A few minutes later she and Mina left and went to there practical cars Mina had a yellow BMW and Serena took her red Corvette. They got to the office with 10 minutes to spare since the board meeting was at 9:30 A.M. Serena grabbed her bid sheets and headed up to the Conference room.  
  
1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena and Mina left the meeting last and Serena wanted to get her dress since they were leaving that night. "Mina I'm going out for my dress, cover for me" Serena said and left.  
  
Serena had a full day of shopping she bought new clothes; make up, nightgowns, a few robes, and her dresses for the four -night convention. She had lunch at a café and did a little more shopping and headed to her office. Mina walked into her office as soon as Serena got back. "O.K. lets see it you have been out all day" Mina said eyeing the bags of things Serena bought. "See what" Serena asked innocently. "Your dresses you bought for the Convention"  
  
"Oh o.k. And Serena went through her bags and found her four dresses. They were each pink, silver, blue, and white. Mina giggled with delight when she saw them "Oh there gorgeous " Mina said.   
  
"Did you call the pilot yet?" Mina asked. "Yep we have to be at the airport by 10:30 P.M." Serena replied "Why so late" Mina questioned. "Because I didn't call earlier," Serena said "You meatball head you always stall" Mina giggled "Sorry Raye" Serena joked.  
  
"I know I haven't done much work today, but I want to go home and pack" "O.K. Serena I will see you later" Mina said. "Ms. Warren you have the board of directors on line two" said Serena's secretary Molly. "Mina can you handle the board of Directors, I have a headache" Mina then walked out to her office. "Molly can I have a double martini, I have a major headache" Serena said over the intercom. Serena just sat at her desk massaging her temples.   
  
Mina came in and smiled "Mina what did the directors have to say," Serena said shuffling papers "oh, they had a few things to say, all about the convention" Mina said. Then Molly walked in with Serena's double martini. Serena gulped it down and Mina giggled. "A double, boy you must have some headache' "Shut up Mina" Serena said. "I'm going home, so I will see you later" Serena added and walked out of her office.   
  
Serena arrived home and fell on her bed, "those stupid meetings take all my energy," she muttered. She changed into some black jogging shorts and a sports bra to go running. She left the apartment and headed to the park. She had been jogging for a half an hour and decided to go home and take a bubble bath. Her head seemed clearer after she ran; running always did something for her.  
  
Once she got home she went to her room all sweaty and went into her bathroom and turned it on and put a number of oils and bubble bath. She sat their just thinking of what she would wear on the plane and what she would pack. Things were tumbling around in her head as she thought; everything was great in her life she had a successful business, money to burn, and any jewelry she could want. Though something was missing she needed love. Someone in her life to give her love.   
  
She wanted a man, who could be there to comfort her and who was as powerful as her, and as successful as her. As that thought stayed in her head she got out and dried of her body and hair. She went to her vanity to brush out her hair, once it was brushed neatly she stared at her self.   
  
Then got up to put on some shorts and a baby yellow t-shirt. "Luna" Serena called out and went searching for her cat, she found Luna sitting with Artemis Mina's cat watching T.V. "You two hungry" Serena said and they both meowed.  
  
She led them into the kitchen to feed them, while they were eating. The phone rang "Hello" Serena said "Hey Serena" Amy said. "Hi Ames, So like I asked earlier, you are coming to Paris with us"   
  
"Don't I always, what's wrong Sere you seem more nervous than usual" "Oh I just want to look good since I'm representing my company" Serena said hastily. "Serena that's not all that's wrong I can tell" "Oh alright Amy, I'm excited about this convention because maybe I will meet my prince charming there"   
  
"Oh I see well Serena don't count on it, most of the men there are bachelors but are to preoccupied with their businesses." Amy said "Yeah, I guess, well I think I'm going to pack so I will talk to you later" "O.k. bye Serena see you tonight at 10:00" Amy said and hung up. "Bye Amy" Serena said and went to her room to start packing.  
  
She pulled out 3 suitcases and started packing clothes such as shirts and t-shirts and tank tops, then she started on shorts and clam diggers, then she started pack her under garments as underwear and bras, then she packed her bathing suits.   
  
She ran out of room in her 1st suitcases and moved onto the 2nd one and started packing her flannel pajamas with bunnies on them, and then some silk nightgowns, then she packed her robes that were fluffy and then some satin ones.   
  
She threw in her bunny slippers. Serena went over to her closet and pulled out a satin shoe bag and put her sneakers and Bellini heels for her dresses and any other type of shoe she would need. Next she put her shoe bag in her 2nd suitcase and zipped it up and started on her 3rd suitcase which she would put her four dresses in them.   
  
Once that suitcase was full she pulled out a duffel bag from her closet for her makeup and jewelry. Once she was done she put her bags by her door. She went into her office, which was across from Mina's office and room. She grabbed her lab top and cell phone charger and put them in a bag on top of her suitcases. She then packed all of her favorite books and stuffed them in a bag with her stuffed animals.   
  
She was finally done after 2 hours of packing she looked up at her side table clock, which read 7:30she still had to pack up Luna's things. Serena heard Mina walk in and called out "We leave at 9:30 so get everything packed". She heard a faint "ok" and new Mina would be hurrying around in a matter of minutes trying to get everything packed.  
  
1 ½ later  
  
"Mina are you ready we have to leave" Serena said. "Could you give me a hand Serena" Mina called out. Serena sighed and went to help Mina she walked in and found Mina's room a mess and Mina running around throwing things in a suitcase and said "Could you pack up Artemis's things" Mina said and ran into the bathroom.   
  
"Sure" Serena said and packed up squeaky toys, a litter box, put Artemis in a carry-on cage, his bed, and cat food. Once she was done she brought out all of his things and out them by the door along with Luna. "What else can I do, Mina?" Serena asked a harassed Mina "Can you carry out my luggage" Mina said and started to through her makeup in a duffel bag. Serena dragged her cousin's suitcase and decided to just grab some water and carry the bags outside to the limo waiting for them.  
  
Serena grabbed a bottle of Evian and walked outside in the hallway with her three suitcases and duffel bag and went to the elevator. She came back up and found Mina coming out with her bags, Artemis and Luna. When they got outside they hopped in the limo and headed for the airport. Lita, Raye, and Amy were waiting outside Serena's jet. It was black with white and silver stripes and held up to 40 people.  
  
"Hi guys, long time no see" Serena said and hugged her friends. "Hi Serena" they chorused "Hey guys" Mina said. "Hi" they said again, "Well let's get the show on the road" Serena said and they boarded the jet. "Ladies we will be arriving in Paris, France in 12 hours please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride," The pilot said over the intercom.  
  
12 hours later or 10:30 the next morning  
  
Over the next 12 hours the girls talked and slept and talked some more. By the time they reached Paris, they were caught up on each other's lives. They got into the Limo that would take them to the Crown Royal Paris Hotel. The most luxurious and expensive hotel in Paris. Serena went up to the concierge and said "I have a reservation for two presidential suites" The lady looked up typed something on her computer "Ms. Warren you have reservations for four nights and five days" the lady said {A.N. I tried to make her sound like a French accent but it didn't work so imagine please work with me}  
  
"Yes" Serena said with a smile. "Here is your keys and your room number is 2789 and 2790 please enjoy your stay" The lady said with a smile. Serena smiled and walked back to her friends and said "o.k. Mina and I will share a room since we have the most luggage and you three share a room" then Mina waved for two porters to take their luggage up to their room, which was on the 30th floor.  
  
Serena and Mina headed into their room, there room was huge when you walked in you would find the living room and then a hallway would lead to a bedroom with two queen sized beds. Since they were there on vacation and business trip they decided to go swimming. Serena went into the bathroom and came out in a white bikini. Mina then went into the bathroom and came out in a yellow bikini. Serena and Mina put on white and yellow wraps and sunglasses. They walked out of their room and Serena ran back in to grab the key and her cellular.  
  
Mina had already gone down to the pool while Serena ran to catch the elevator which was closing "Hold the door" She yelled a man's arm shot out to hold it and she ran in "Thank-" she started to say and looked at the figure standing before her. A very sexy man in a bathing suit with sunglasses was standing there looking at her in the same way. "Sorry I mean thank you," she said as she blushed. "Oh it's ok are you staying on this floor" he asked "yeah, I'm here for a convention" She said "So am I my name is Darien Shields" Darien smiled. "Oh I'm Serena Warren," she said and then she recognized him as the owner of Rose Enterprises.   
  
Before she could ask him the floor dinged and they left "Darien honey" called a woman with deep green hair "Hello Emerald" Darien said. Serena looked a woman in a small green bikini only small wasn't a word for it. It was barely hiding anything it was the most revealing bathing suit Serena had ever seen. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Shields, I will see you at the convention tonight" Serena said and walked away. Darien swallowed and finally recognized her as the owner of Moon industries.  
  
Serena walked to the pool entry and found Mina and the other girls talking to some gentlemen. "Hi guys" Serena said but no one answered her. "Ookk I guess I will go swimming then" Serena said and laid her towel down and took off her wrap and put her hair up. She had eyes on her as she jumped in; she did a few laps and went to her chair to tan. But once she got there she saw Darien and Emerald sitting there talking to everyone. "Oh sorry am I interrupting" Serena asked. Darien's mouth dropped open at the sight of her.  
  
"No no not at all" Darien said, "Oh hi Serena we made a few friends while you were swimming" said Mina beaming. "Yes this is Andrew Robertson, Greg Shelton, Chad Stevens, Ken Goldstein, Darien Shields, and Emerald Smith." Mina said proudly as she remembered their names. "Who is this lovely Lady?" Andrew asked, "This is Serena Warren my partner in Moon Industries" Mina said. "It is very nice to meet you all" Serena said. Serena then went over to her towel and lay down to start her tan and put her sunglasses on. Her friends and the other people she met were conversing while she lies there straining her ears to hear. But it was nothing except chitchat. After about an hour Serena said "I will be going see you all later at the convention" then grabbed her towel and wrapped herself up and walked to the elevators.  
  
Once Serena got up to her room she took her hair down and jumped into the shower. Once she was out someone knocked on her door. "Oh Mina you forgot the key" She wrapped herself in the towel it was barely covering her mid-thigh but it was just Mina at the door at least that's what she thought. She opened the door and said "Mina didn't y--" Darien was standing there "Oh sorry I didn't know you weren't decent" Darien said and blushed. "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were Mina"   
  
"Actually Mina told me to ask you if you would like to come down for a drink before you get ready" Darien said sheepishly "O.k. umm. Could you give me a sec?" Serena said. "o.k. I will wait out here" Darien said and turned "Would you like to come in, I will just get dressed real quick" She asked feeling bad. "Err.. O.k." he said and walked in.   
  
Serena closed the door and walked into the bedroom while Darien sat on one of the couches. Serena walked out in a black mini skirt and tight pink shirt with black boots that went to the knees. Her hair was still wet so she through it in a bun. Darien stared at her and walked out Serena grabbed her purse and walked out after him.  
  
They walked into the lounge of the hotel and saw Mina and the rest of the others sitting and drinking drinks. "Hey Serena we thought you weren't coming" Raye said. They sat down and sat there drinking drinks and chatting. After about two hours they each separated and went upstairs to get ready for that night.   
  
Mina was in the shower washing her hair while Serena was doing her makeup. Serena then went over to her suitcase and took out her blue dress which was a simple blue dress but looked stunning on Serena it was spaghetti strapped and went down to her ankles she had on a sapphire necklace and put her hair up in the meatball style.  
  
When Serena was done Mina was just getting on her dress "Serena can you tighten this for me" Mina asked.  
Serena went over to Mina and tightened the dress and Mina and her left the room. They went next door to Lita, Raye, and Amy's room they knocked and Amy answered in a cream colored dress. "Hi, you guys ready" Serena asked.   
  
"Raye is just finishing up her makeup and Lita is putting on her dress" "O.k. since we have to be there to open up the convention we'll meet you there" Mina said. "O.k. have fun" Amy called and then shut the door. They reached the lobby with all eyes on them and walked out the door to the stretch limo waiting for them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
O.k. I hope all you people who read this like it I just couldn't stop writing but I will continue this on while I continue 'try me' PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. 


	2. The tour of Paris

I AM OUT OF SCHOOL !!!!!!!!!! YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!! Hi guys this is the second chapter of 'why don't you try it' I don't know if I'm going to continue with 'try me' because I did the storyline wrong and this story is actually what I wanted to write so if you want me to continue with 'try me' please review to tell me thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon  
  
~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
Serena and Mina arrived at the convention hall to cameras flashing and reporters interviewing people. Serena walked over to the podium where other owners of different companies were standing getting ready for the opening. Serena hoped to buy a few businesses like she always did, then maybe hire a few more employees.   
  
Mina would always handle the interviews and Serena would explain the jewelry sales and new products that she would be selling. Every year Mina and Serena would sponsor a booth, the booths represented a starting company. Serena walked up to the podium in front of a few hundred people "Welcome ladies and Gentlemen, to the 23rd Annual Company Merging Convention, I am here representing my company Moon Industries" Serena explained what she would be talking about. Then after she finished she took question.  
  
When Serena was done she went to see Mina, who was taking an interview from a girl who was at least 18, Serena and Mina were 24. When Mina was done Serena asked "How's it going" "I got a few good résumés and good candidates" Mina replied. "Well I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" Serena asked. "Yeah get me a white wine cooler" Mina said and then took the next interview.   
  
Serena walked over to the bar and said "Can I have a white wine cooler and a Merlot" the bartender nodded and walked over to the cash register to ring up the order. "$21.65" The bartender said, Serena paid and said "Thanks" and walked away. She walked over to Mina and gave her the drink and walked over to a booth. Serena could just remember when she was at a booth like that. She saw booths selling furs, perfume, jewelry, books, and computers.   
  
The one she liked the best was the booth selling perfume she thought they had some pretty smells so she walked back over to that booth which was called 'Silver Bottle'. "Hello, My name is Serena Warren and I am the owner of Moon Industries, I came here to sponsor your business." The owner almost keeled over and said "You mean it?" "Of course every year I come to this convention to give one business 100,000 dollars or as I call it sponsoring" she smiled after her joke. {A.N. Serena and Mina are billionaires so they don't have to worry about a measly 100,000, just wanted to let everyone know so know one worried ^_^}   
  
"Thank you Ms Warren, thank you" the lady said. Her name tag read Alexandra Colton. "Since this convention last 4 nights on the last night I will pay you your money" Serena said. "Oh dear I have to go they need me but I will talk to you tomorrow night" Serena added and ran over to Mina who was waving for her to come over.  
  
"Did you find a someone to sponsor?" Mina asked. "Yes, the place is called the 'Silver Bottle'" Serena replied with a glance over to it "So Mina find anyone you want to pick" Serena asked. "Not at the moment I will go over the résumés later tonight" Mina said. "Oh look Darien and Emerald just arrived, I don't like that Emerald she is wicked in some way and she wears such ridiculous outfits" Mina said with venom.  
  
"Yeah and there's Andrew" Serena teased. "Maybe I will just say hello" Mina said and hurried off. Serena sighed and went over to say hello to Darien "Hi Darien...Emerald" Darien looked Serena over from head to toe "My you look lovely tonight Serena" Darien said. Emerald looked at him and said "Darien can you get me a drink". "Sure" Darien said and walked away. Emerald's eyes threw daggers at Serena "Serena you know that is my fiancée" Emerald said with satisfaction.  
  
"So what's that got to do with me" Serena asked "You know perfectly well what your doing, running around earlier in a bikini and then that skimpy outfit to the bar, I know what your doing and Darien is mine" Emerald said. "You should talk" Serena retaliated. But before Emerald could say anything Darien came back. Emerald then kissed him on the cheek and walked away with her drink, Serena just walked away. Darien caught up to her "did I miss something back there?" Darien asked.  
  
"No Emerald was just telling me that she is your fiancée" Serena told him. "Oh, I'm sorry" Darien said "Umm. Mina is calling me" She said and walked away. Darien just watched her walk away, He then went up to the podium to start his speech. Serena walked over to Mina who was talking to Andrew and said "Can we go I'm a bit tired" "But it's only 8:30-" Mina was cutoff by Serena whispering in her ear "Emerald just said a few rude things to me and we did all we can do for tonight let's go have dinner, I will grab Raye, Lita, and Amy"   
  
Mina looked stunned "o.k. Serena let's go to Chez Pierre, Bye Andrew" Mina said dreamily. Then Serena pulled her away before she could start talking again. Mina waved at Raye and she grabbed Lita and Amy. They arrived at the restaurant and sat down. "You know guys, I heard there is going to be an opera playing at the Royal Opera Hall" Serena said {A.N. I know it's a stupid name but I couldn't think of one} "Really what night, lets get tickets" Amy said excitedly. "I think it's tomorrow night" Serena said thinking.  
  
"I'll get them tomorrow on my way to get this book I saw in a book shop earlier" Amy said. "O.k. Amy get the best seats you can get" Serena added. "I will" Amy replied. Then a waiter came over and toke their orders and their was just mindless chitchat for the rest of the dinner. They set of to the hotels gratefully wanting to get to bed. When Mina and Serena got in their room Mina collapsed on her bed "My feet hurt" Serena whined "yeah I know the feeling" Mina said massaging her feet. Serena got into her light blue night gown that had 2-inch straps and went down to her mid-thigh.  
  
Mina got into her yellow nightgown that was exactly like Serena's only it was spaghetti strapped "I think I'm going to go over those résumés" Mina getting a file out of her bag. "I'm going straight to bed, Night" Serena said and went to her own queen sized bed. Serena was asleep in a matter of minutes. Mina went to sleep a half in hour later in her own bed as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
The next morning at 9:00  
  
There was a knock on the door at 9:00 the next morning, Serena shot up out of her bed and Luna went flying. Luna meowed in a pissed off way and went over to Mina's bed to sleep, and Mina was still fast asleep. Serena threw on her light blue robe and went to answer the door. She opened it and Darien was standing there with yellow roses. "Darien do you know what time it is?" Serena asked stretching.   
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I felt bad after how Emerald treated you" he said and handed her the . "Thank you, there beautiful" Serena said "I also am here to invite you to breakfast" Darien said. "Won't Emerald be mad?" Serena asked. "Yes but she sleeps until 10:00 everyday and then takes 2 hours to get herself ready" Darien said. "O.k. I will just get dressed, I will meet you downstairs in the buffet area in a half an hour" Serena said and closed the door. Serena scribbled a note to Mina and went to take a quick shower.   
  
She dressed in white khaki clam diggers and a white tube top, with white boots that reached her knees and put her hair up in a half ponytail with her hair reaching the floor. Then she walked out of the room. She went down to the hotels buffet and walked in, Darien was sitting in the far back. "Hi" she said "hey" Darien replied. With an awkward pause they went to grab plates for their food.   
  
They ate in silence and Darien asked "So what are you and your friends doing today?" "I don't know what were doing today but later were going to an Opera" Serena said. "Wow what a coincidence I am going too......You want to go sightseeing with me" Darien asked. "Yeah o.k. sounds fun" Serena said forgetting about Emerald and pushed her plate to the end of the table. Darien followed suit and waved for a waiter to come over "Can I have the check" he asked the waiter. The waiter nodded and walked away, then reappeared with the check. Darien paid and the two of them walked out of the restaurant "Let me go grab a jacket, I'll meet you outside" Serena said and walked over to the elevators. When she got upstairs Mina was still fast asleep so Serena wrote another note and grabbed her white jacket and left.   
  
Serena walked outside and Darien was standing near a white stretch limo "I wanted it to match your outfit" he said with a wink. She smiled and stepped in "Where to?" the driver asked, "The Eiffel Tower' Serena asked. The driver nodded and closed up the window, "I have never been there even though I visit Paris often" Serena said. "I understand, you probably won't believe me but I've never been there either" Darien said and turned to the window.  
  
Serena was starting to like Darien even though he had a fiancée Serena watched as the Eiffel Tower drew closer. Once they reached it the driver opened the door and Serena stepped out followed by Darien. "They have a restaurant on top, but it is very expensive" the driver said. "Ohhh sounds like fun lets go" Serena said and pulled Darien to the elevator.  
  
"We just ate" Darien said, "So we can have a snack" Serena said watching out the window. "o.k." Darien said and smiled to himself unaware Serena was watching threw the reflection in the window. When they reached the floor, a hostess looked up and said "Welcome to ze Eiffel Tower room" "Do you serve any dessert at this hour" Darien asked.  
  
The hostess nodded and led them to a table near the window, there was no one in the restaurant except Serena, Darien and the hostess. "I will get ze waitress" the hostess said and left them with their menus. "I think I will have the tiramisu" Darien said, "I think I will have the crème flan" Serena said. The waitress came over to their table "What will it be?" she asked, "The lady will have the crème flan and I will have the tiramisu" Darien said.  
  
She wrote down their orders and walked back to the kitchen, "this place is beautiful" Serena said looking around the restaurant . "I wonder what it looks like at night" Serena added. "I heard they have firework displays outside and this is the best place to watch them" Darien said looking at Serena. "Maybe I'll come here one night" she smiled. They just sat there unaware they were staring at each other, there stares were broken by the waitress coming back out with their orders. They slowly ate, sneaking glances at each other and looking out the window.  
  
When they were finished Serena wanted to pay that time since Darien paid for breakfast, but Darien objected and paid for the both of them. Darien and Serena walked out but Darien went back for his jacket. "Do you have any separate rooms?" he asked the hostess. "Yes but they are very expensive and you have to reserve them 2 days in advance" she answered. Darien took a card and walked back to the elevator.   
  
Serena and Darien went down to their limo and Serena wanted to see the Tour De France. They went there and went to a number of places. Eventually they got back to the hotel they went up to their floor to find it deserted and Serena was about to walk to her room when she said "Thank you for the wonderful day" and kissed him on the cheek and walked into her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
The End of Chapter 2 I hope all of you liked it Please review and tell me what else I should add and if I should keep going. 


	3. Some night

New chapter Ok SINCE I only got 2 reviews for this chapter NOT THAT I DON'T APPRECIATE THEM, I am charging 5 reviews per chapter, sorry but I need the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW * on hands and knees* PLEASE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's P.O.V  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked back into her room and Mina questioned "Where have you been, young lady?" "Didn't you get my note?" Serena asked "Yeah I did, I just always wanted to say that" Mina giggled. "Oh and by the way, Amy got the tickets we leave at 6:00" Mina threw in. Serena looked at her Rolex which read 4:45 and shrieked "Oh My God" and ran to the bathroom.   
  
Mina giggled and let her hair down from the bun it had been in. She had had it curled earlier and went to get dressed. Mina got into a very pretty gown, it was a yellow off the shoulder dress and flowed gently to the ground. She walked into the bathroom to find Serena holding a curling iron and doing her makeup at the same time. "Can you help me" she pleaded.   
  
"Nope" Mina said and left the room to go find the rest of the girls. Serena put her hair in a elegant knot with little pieces of hair out to frame her face, and ran to the walk-in closet she picked out the most formal dress she owned it was a strapless black gown that touched the floor, it had sparkling black and white material that flowed behind her. She put on a real diamond choker, white gloves, and a white fur wrap.  
  
She grabbed her purse and ran out the door and through the lobby, she arrived outside to find her friends waiting beside a black limousine. Lita covered Raye's mouth before she could yell at Serena for making them late. They arrived at the Opera Hall with 10 minutes to spare, Amy was the one who held the tickets so she led the way. They went up stairs, around hallways and reached a landing with a red curtain and a green curtain. Each curtain had two men standing next to them.  
  
"Tickets" One of the men said and Amy gave him the tickets, he read them and pulled open the red curtain. When they stepped in there were two rows of red velvet plush seats, each row had three seats with name cards on them. Mina and Serena were in the first row and Amy, Raye, and Lita were in the second. Serena looked around to find a very big stage below them and an even bigger audience filled to the brim.  
  
There was also another box next to them and since she was sitting by the edge of the box she had a clear view of green velvet seats and each had a name card waiting for its occupant. Serena took no notice and looked around some more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien and Emerald stepped out of the limo, Emerald was in a forest green dress and Darien was in a three piece tuxedo. Andrew, Greg, Ken, and Chad followed them out of the limousine and inside the Opera Hall. Greg led them up staircases and through hallways. They reached a landing with two curtains a red one and a green one, each curtain had two men standing next to each.   
  
One of the men said "tickets" and Greg stepped forward with the tickets. The man nodded to another man and he opened the green curtain. There were 2 rows of 3 seats each a velvet green and had their names adorned to the seats. Emerald, Darien, and Andrew were in the first row and Chad, Greg, and Ken were in the second.  
  
Darien looked around saw the stage and the very full audience then he looked to the right of his box and saw 5 very beautiful women, though since he was sitting at the edge of his box he saw two of the women were blondes, one had black hair, one was a brunette, and one had blue hair. He finally recognized the blonde lady in black to be Serena. She looked so beautiful that he just kept staring with his mouth slightly open. Emerald who had been looking around her self looked at Darien, she saw who he was watching and saw red.  
  
She looked at Serena with jealousy and envy and then looked back at Darien. "Darien" she said impatiently, "hmm" he said still looking at Serena. She then thought of a way to get his attention, she kissed him fully on the mouth and he said "Emerald what are you doing". "Kissing you" She replied playfully, Darien rolled his eyes an pulled out his gold binoculars.  
  
Emerald pouted and pulled out her own binoculars too. The show was starting so Darien didn't see Emerald's pout.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena had been chatting to Mina when she saw the green curtain open revealing five men and one lady with green hair. Serena recognized that women to be Emerald, I mean who could forget green hair. The a man with ebony hair sat next to the edge of his box, and was next to Serena in her box.   
  
Mina gave Serena a quizzical look and Serena pointed at Andrew, then Mina nudged Amy, who nudged Lita, who nudged Raye. They all stared at their neighbors but turned before the gentlemen could see them staring .   
  
Serena grabbed her binoculars which were gold with white gold trimming, Mina had binoculars exactly like that only they were white gold with gold trimming. The show was starting and the room went quiet.  
  
1 hour later ~~~  
  
There was a 30 minute intermission so Serena and the girls were going to a French restaurant they had saw on the corner, The girls had just left the landing when Serena noticed that she left her purse on her seat and went to grab it "guys wait for me o.k." she said and left.  
  
Serena walked in and went looking for her purse. "Serena?" someone asked, "Oh hi Darien" Serena said looking up. She stood up and Darien looked at her from head to toe, "that's a beautiful gown your wearing"  
Darien said. "thank you" Serena replied blushing. "What are you looking for" Darien asked, "Oh.. My purse.. Oh wait here it is" Serena said bending and giving Darien a complete view of her cleavage. "What are you looking for" Serena asked standing up.   
  
"Oh my jacket...I found it but you walked in" Darien said holding up his jacket. "Oh" Serena said, they both just stared at each other and Darien said trying to make conversation "what color are your seats?" "oh there red" Serena said leaning on her box wall. "What color are yours" Serena asked "green" Darien replied. Before Serena could reply Mina walked in "Serena...oh...Hi there Darien" she said mischievously.   
  
Serena noted it and rushed over to Mina "umm see you later Darien" Serena said hurriedly and pushed Mina through the curtain. "Don't say a word until were back at the hotel" Serena whispered in Mina's ear. "Why would I do a ..... FUN.... Thing like that" Mina replied. Before she could answer Lita said "What took you Serena" "Nothing" Serena almost said to quickly.  
  
"Sure" Lita replied and Serena said "Where's Raye?" "She went to the restaurant to reserve a table" Mina said. "O.k. let's go" Serena said and walked as fast as she could down the hallway. When they arrived at the restaurant they saw Raye waiting outside talking to a gentlemen. Up close they noticed it was Chad and Raye didn't even notice them come up to her.  
  
"Oh Raye, Are you ready to go in" Serena asked. "umm... In a second guys" Raye said and batted them off. So the rest of the girls went in and either had an appetizer or dessert, Mina and Serena had the desserts and Amy and Lita had sensible appetizers. Just when they were about to leave Raye walked in and had Chad's cellular number, beeper number, and home phone.   
  
"He is right next door to my room" Raye said as she walked over to them. "Great Great Great, tell us about it later we have to get back" Lita said. They left and walked back to the Opera Hall with 5 minutes to spare. They sat down at their respected seats, Darien and his group arrived right after them and before the show started he winked at Serena.  
  
2 hours later~~~~~~~  
  
The show ended with big applause, Serena and her friends were going back to the hotel. When they reached it Andrew waved to Mina and Mina went over to him. All her friends went back in the hotel and Serena went to get another key from the check-in counter. By the time she got up to her floor no one was around so she went to her and Mina's room and slid the door open.  
  
Just when she opened the door she heard "Serena don't come in" "Why not" Serena asked through the door. "One second" Mina then came to the door and opened it. "What's going on in here?" Serena asked the flustered Mina in a bathrobe. "Andrew's here, Could you stay with the girls tonight" Mina said, "oh o.k. I will leave you two alone but can I at least grab my nightgown" Serena asked. "Yeah but please hurry" Mina said.   
  
She grabbed her duffel bag and grabbed her pale pink silk night gown that went to the top of her thighs and had thin silk straps and was sort of see-through but not totally, you couldn't see anything, her brush, some clothes for the next day, her makeup, her hair supplies, lab top, cellular and beeper. She left and heard the door slam behind her.  
  
Serena went to her other friends room and Raye answered the door "Hi Serena" "hey Raye.. Umm do you think I could stay here for tonight Mina kicked me out of our room" Serena said. "Oh Serena... I'm sorry but there isn't any room" Raye said. "Oh... o.k. I will just go and check out a new room" Serena said and left. Serena went down to the lobby and found that all the rooms were filled "Sorry miss but there are 7 conventions here and we are totally booked" the lady said. "It's o.k. thank you" Serena said.   
  
Just then she heard a male voice go "may I have another key I seemed to have misplaced my second key" Serena whipped around to stare face to face with Darien. "Hi Serena what are you doing down here" Darien asked after handing his key to the lady. "Mina kicked me out of my room so she could be alone with Andrew and I came down here to get another room but there all booked" Serena said.  
  
Darien looked at her bag and said "I'm not trying to be forward but why don't you stay with me" Serena's eyes lit up "Oh could I" she asked. "Of course," Darien said and Serena headed for the elevators.  
  
They walked into the room, but there was one problem he had one bed. Serena didn't want to point this out to make everything uncomfortable so she said "may I use your shower". "yeah would you like any champagne?" "Yes" Serena replied and dropped her duffel bag and went into the bathroom.   
  
Serena stepped out of the shower mentally hitting herself for forgetting her duffel bag out side. Serena opened the door and poked her head out to find Darien working on his lab top with his glasses falling on the tip of his nose. He had taken off his tuxedo jacket and his muscles were pulsing while he typed. Darien looked up to see Serena standing there with her towel wrapped firmly around herself.   
  
"I forgot my bag" She said hastily and walked in front of his bed to grab it. Darien felt himself tighten as she bent down to pick it up. Serena then walked back into the bathroom and got dressed in her nightgown hitting herself again for bringing one of her most revealing nightgown she owned.   
  
Before she walked out she threw on her matching robe which did no good an walked out. Darien looked up again and his mouth dropped open 'oh dear is she trying to kill me' he thought. "umm. Here's your champagne" Darien said handing her the glass. "Thanks, do you have any strawberries" Serena asked. {A.N. the strawberries bring out the flavor in the champagne} "No but I'll order some" Darien said picking up the phone.  
  
"umm... Do you mind if I work on my letter for the company" Serena asked. "No not at all I put your lab top over there so I didn't trip" Darien said. Serena went and grabbed her lab top with her glasses and went to sit on the bed next to Darien. "Do you mind if I sit here" Serena asked. "No go right ahead" Darien replied. Serena opened it up and started typing when someone knocked.  
  
"I'll get it" Serena volunteered. She answered it and a man walked in with a tray of strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate fudge, and another bottle of champagne. "Where to miss" "Oh follow me" Serena said and led the man to Darien's bedroom. The man had set the tray on the bed. Serena tipped him and he left, Serena just shut and walked back into the bedroom.   
  
Serena sat on the edge of the bed taking a strawberry "You want any" Serena asked "Yeah" Darien said. So she picked up the tray and put it down right in the middle of the two lab tops. "There" Serena said and went back to her work. Every now and then one of them would take a sip of champagne or take a strawberry.  
  
Serena started to get hot and unconsciously took of her robe, while typing up a letter to all of her employees. Darien however took a glance at Serena and saw her taking of her robe, He sighed and said "I am going to get out of this tuxedo" Darien said and walked into his bathroom. He came out in blue boxers and white tank top, he threw a blue pleaded robe on over himself since he took a cold shower.  
  
Serena yawned wanting to sleep but she knew she had to get the letter finished. At last Serena finished her letter, she read it over to make sure it sounded professional and went over to her bag to grab a floppy disk. When she finished she put away her floppy and went outside on the balcony. She stared at the moon just thinking.  
  
Darien noticed that she was finished and stopped typing himself, he went outside but stopped dead at the site of her. She looked like an angel standing there with the moon shining on her, "ummm....about these sleeping arrangements, I'll sleep on the couch in the living room and you can have my room" Darien said.   
  
Serena gasped she forgot that she wasn't wearing her robe, and her night gown was just above the top of her thigh. Before she could do anything Darien came over and leaned on the railing looking over the city. "It's so beautiful" Serena said looking at the city lights and the Eiffel tower in the distance. "Yeah it is" Darien agreed.  
  
"I never really got to say thank you for all the fun I had earlier today" Serena said. "I had fun to, eating up in the Eiffel tower was a very nice experience" Darien said. "Maybe we can do it again, sometime" Serena said looking at him. "Yeah that would be nice" Darien said looking up.   
  
"I like the constellations, only I never know which ones are which" Serena said. "Well that one up there is the little dipper" Darien said taking her hand and pointing it up. Serena smiled as she looked up, "there's Orion's star" Darien pointed with her hand. "Then that green star is Jupiter" Darien said. "oh it's lovely" Serena said looking at Darien, "Yes it is but I know something even more lovely" Darien said.   
  
"What would that be" Serena asked innocently, Darien looked at Serena "...You.." Darien said. Serena blushed very red, "Thank you" Serena said. Serena stared up at the stars once again gazing at the beauty. "So how long have you and Andrew none each other" Serena asked. "Well were cousins, so we have none each other all our life" Darien explained. "Mina and I are cousins also, plus were partners in our company" Serena said, "Andrew and Me also own our company too, our mothers always wanted us to go into business together and here we are". Darien said.   
  
****WARNING**** some sexual content ahead.   
  
"Wow that's an interesting coincidence" Serena said. "Yeah it is" Darien said staring into her eyes. Serena stared into his blue eyes and just seemed to get lost. "Its very funny how your cousin and my cousin seemed to hit it off" Darien lightly. "Yeah it is, and Mina never does that either" Serena said softly as the space between them started to get smaller.   
  
"Andrew always goes out first" Darien whispered. "so does Mina-" but Serena was cut off by Darien's lips on hers. Darien's kiss was sort of light but as soon as Serena caught on she kissed him harder with her hands creeping behind his neck. He coaxed her mouth open with his tongue and Serena opened her mouth and their tongues danced as they kissed.  
  
Darien ended their kiss with a small teasing brush, Serena looked at him and smiled. Darien smiled and he kissed her again this time harder than before and wrapping his arms her waist. When they ended Serena looked up and said "Good night" and walked inside the room. Darien watched her and went to take his lab top off his bed.  
  
Serena packed up her lab top and turned around and bumped into Darien coming in, She giggled "Sorry" and sat the case on the dresser. She turned around and went into the bathroom and let her hair out of the elegant knot, her cascaded down her back and to the floor and startled Darien "I didn't know your was that long" he said leaning on the door frame.  
  
"Oh, yeah I have been growing it like forever" Serena said watching him through the mirror. "It's very pretty" Darien said longing to touch it. "You like it that much" Serena asked silkily brushing it, "actually it's a turn on" Darien said seductively, Serena turned around "Really?" she asked. "Yep" he replied, Serena walked over to him "How much" She asked.   
  
"This much" Darien said and pulled her into another kiss, he started moving down to her neck, while Serena played with a lock of his hair. That was when he found her soft spot she groaned with pleasure as he continued to kiss it. Darien moved back along her jaw line and back to her lips. Darien moaned into her mouth as she nibbled on his lip.  
  
They stopped kissing, Serena said "umm.. I guess that was a turn on" Serena said. Serena turned around and jumped onto his bed, "Well I guess I will get some shut eye" Serena said, she stretched with her arms over her head and laid down. "Aren't you going to use the covers" Darien asked. "No silly I am way to hot as it is" Serena said.  
  
"I wonder why" Darien thought out loud "good night" Serena said. "Night" Darien replied pulling himself out of the room. Serena laid down again and quickly fell asleep.  
  
9:30 the next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up forgetting where she was and went to take a shower, she yawned a little and left the door ajar. Darien woke up with his back hurting and forgot Serena was staying in his room so he went to take a shower himself. He stepped into the bathroom rubbing his eyes not hearing the water running and took of his clothes and opened the door to hear a shriek.  
  
"OH MY GOD, DARIEN!!!" Serena shrieked covering herself as best as she could. Darien's eyes almost fell out "SERENA" Darien said shocked and grabbed his pants. "TURN AROUND" Serena shrieked grabbing a towel and covering herself up. "What are you doing" Serena demanded soaking wet and holding a towel up against the front of her. "I wanted to take a shower" Darien said. "Didn't you hear the water running" Serena asked. "No, I wanted to take a shower so I could wake up" Darien explained. "Well you scared me" Serena said. "Are you done with the shower" Darien asked her "No, I will be done in 5 minutes unless you want to join me" Serena said sarcastically. "Wouldn't be a bad idea" Darien replied.   
  
Serena gasped "Are you kidding" Serena said "Nope, do you want any company" Darien said. Serena blushed "Darien" Serena said sweetly fingering him to come closer. "Get out" She whispered in his ear. Darien laughed "o.k. o.k. I'm going" Darien said and left. Serena jumped back into the shower and finished washing her body off. She stepped out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself and walked out.  
  
"Your turn" she said lightly to Darien, he stared at her and walked inside the bathroom. Serena put on one of her most favorite dresses, it was a baby yellow dress, with a turtleneck collar, long sleeves made out of yellow lace, and it went down to the three quarter line of her thigh. She put her hair up in the meatball style, and put some yellow hoops on her ears.   
  
She put on some light makeup just when Darien walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another towel. "You look very pretty, Serena" Darien said marveling her outfit. "Thank you, I have too run back to my room to get my perfume and shoes, so I will be back in 10 minutes." Serena said. "o.k. I will be dressed by then, then lets go for breakfast" Darien said. "o.k. sounds good, maybe Mina and Andrew will come". Serena said   
  
Serena left the room and went over to Mina's room and pushed the key in. The living room was a mess, so she went into the bedroom and found Andrew and Mina sleeping. Luna and Artemis were no where in sight, so Serena decided to wake up Mina. She walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, then walked back to Mina's bed and shook Mina "Wha.. what.. SERENA!!!!" Mina shrieked. Mina held the covers over her chest.   
  
"Good morning sunshine" Serena said sitting on the bed and crossing her legs, "How was your night" Serena asked smirking. "oh...It was .... Good, why" Mina said cautiously. "Well you'll never guess who I stayed with last night?" Serena said looking at her finger nails. "really.... Wait you didn't stay with the girls" Mina asked sitting up. "Nope" Serena said leaning back a little. "Well spill girl" Mina said anxiously,   
  
"Well it started out with Raye telling me that they had no more space, so I went down stairs to get another room to find they were booked, when I met Darien down stairs and he invited me to stay in his room, we did some work on our labs and shared strawberries and champagne" Serena reeled on.   
  
"Anything else" Mina asked. "yes there is, but you have to give me details on what happened last night" Serena said "I promise, now give" Mina said excitedly. "o.k. well we were on the balcony and he started pointing out the constellations for me, then we kissed softly at first then it turned harder. Then when I was in the bathroom last night I took my hair down and he said it turned him on and I asked him how much and he kissed me again" Serena said.  
  
"Then this morning I got up and took a shower and he came in a and opened the door naked and we both screamed, and when I sorted it out I said get out or you can take a shower with me and I said that with sarcasm, and can you believe this he said that wouldn't be a bad idea, I almost died. But he left in the end and I took my shower and then he took his and I came to see you" Serena finished.   
  
Mina had round eyes "Wow, that was some night" Mina said. "yeah it was" agreed a man's voice. Serena gasped "you weren't supposed to hear that" Serena said. "Hear what" Andrew said, "I just heard Mina say that was some night and I agreed" Andrew said turning over. "Hi Andrew" Mina said, "hey beautiful" Andrew said kissing Mina. "Well I will leave you two Darien and I are having breakfast if you want to join us." Serena said. "o.k. we'll meet you downstairs in about 15 minutes" Andrew said. Serena grabbed her yellow pumps before leaving and walked out.  
  
Serena left and went back to Darien's room and knocked. Darien answered and he and Serena set downstairs. "Andrew and Mina are going to join us" Serena said. "Sounds great" Darien said. "DARIEN WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH HER" a lady screamed. They both turned to find Emerald standing there heaving from rage. "Were going to breakfast and I didn't want to wake you" Darien lied. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOUR GOING OUT WITH THAT BITCH AGAIN" Emerald screamed.  
  
"HEY" Darien shouted, "I don't know what's wrong with you Emerald but your out of line calling her a bitch" Darien said. "What's going on here" Mina's voice rang out. "SHE CALLED ME A BITCH" Serena screamed. "HOW DARE YOU" Mina yelled, "SHE IS, SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY FIANCEE" Emerald screamed. "I AM NOT" Serena shrieked at her, Emerald shrieked and slammed her door shut.   
  
"I can't believe she acted like that" Darien said, "Well I'm not going to let her ruin my day so lets go" Serena said. "Yes let's" Darien said and offered her his arm, Mina took Andrew's and they went for breakfast.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes another end to a chapter I hope you people like it so Please review and tell me what you think. So please review ^_~. 


	4. OUCH!!!!

Thank you to all my reviewers, I am so sorry you all had to wait a week, but here is the new chapter. THANK YOU!! I had a reviewer ask if Darien and Emerald are engaged and yes they are but that will change eventually. Now I had another reviewers say that I need to enhance my writing I will try it but the review was a little to forward so I am going to delete it sorry   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's P.O.V  
  
Serena, Mina, Andrew, and Darien all finished breakfast, "What should we do today, Serena" Mina asked. "We could go swimming, shopping, or get manicures" Serena said. "Swimming" Andrew, said. "O.k. since I want to do both shopping and swimming, we'll go swimming and then do shopping" Mina said. "Sounds good to me" Serena said.  
  
Serena followed Mina and Andrew to their room, "Serena, here" Mina said running out of their room with Serena's blue bikini, wrap, and sunglasses. Then Mina ran back into the room, Serena sighed and went over to Darien's room and knocked "coming" said a voice from inside. Darien answered "Let me guess they didn't let you in the room again" Darien assumed. "You got it" Serena said and walked in.   
  
Darien laughed as he closed the door; Serena was already in his bathroom changing while he got out his swimsuit. Serena walked out "I hope they leave the room" Serena said, "Well, if they don't it'll be just you and me" Darien said. "O.k. lets go" Serena said. They walked out the door and to the elevator, where they reached a private pool for V.I.P guests.   
  
There was no Mina and Andrew insight; actually there was no one insight not even a lifeguard. "You weren't kidding when you said it was just going to be me and you" Serena said dropping her towel on a lounge chair. "Yeah, where is everyone" Darien said, "Maybe at the new jewelry convention" Serena said. Darien jumped in as she finished her sentence. "You got me soaked" Serena yelled at him picking up her towel and drying herself.  
  
"Come on Serena the water doesn't bite" Darien said "I don't know maybe I will just sit here" Serena said lying down on the lounge chair. "Fine" Darien said moving to the steps. "What are you doing" Serena said peeking over her sunglasses at him. "You'll see" Darien said walking over to her, he reached her chair and scooped her up with his left arm under her neck and his right arm under her legs. "DARIEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Serena screeched.  
  
"Watch" Darien said and walked over to the pool and dropped her in, sunglasses and all. Serena shrieked when she was dropped and came up for air and looked at him with her sunglasses on her nose and hair in her face "That wasn't very nice" Serena said in a I-am-very-pissed-off-but-I'll-get-you-later voice. "I know, that's why I did it" Darien said laughing and jumping in after her, Serena stared at him and took of her wrap and sunglasses and threw them on her chair.  
  
"Really" Serena said amused, swimming over to him, "Really" he replied. "Well you see there is another thing, even if I scream no one can hear me" Serena said watching him. "What are you saying" Darien said. "See no one is around" Serena said. "Oh, that's what your saying" Darien said leaning forward. "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying" Serena said bumping foreheads with him.   
  
"Yoo-hoo" Mina's voice said, Serena looked up to see that Mina and Andrew had brought, Lita, Raye, Amy, Greg, Chad, and Ken. "Are we interrupting" Lita said. "No we were just talking" Darien said. "Suuuuuuure" Raye drawled. "Well we came for some swimming so--" Ken's voice rang out and he ripped of his tank top and jumped in.   
  
Everyone followed suit ripping off either their wrap or shirt, Everyone went swimming for a little while then the girls got out to tan while the guys played a rough type of tag game. So after about 2 hours everyone went inside to get dressed and to go shopping. Emerald was no where to be seen, so Darien forgot about her, Mina let Serena in their room for some clothes but shut her out again so Andrew and her could take their shower.  
  
Serena walked in Darien's room again and said, "Maybe I should just stay here with you, I'm tired of having Mina let me get my clothes and then I have to leave." Serena said. "That's fine with me" Darien said. "Then you won't mind me using your shower again," Serena asked. "No go ahead," Darien said drying his hair.  
  
Serena stepped out of the shower and dried off her hair, she was going to go shopping in Paris. She had been shopping in China, England, and Egypt, but never Paris so this was an experience she would always remember. She got into her clothes and put her hair up in the meatballs and curled the bottoms, then walked out of the bathroom.  
  
No one was in the room so Serena left the room and went to now 'Mina and Andrew's' room. She knocked and Darien answered the door "Oh hi Serena I was just talking to Andrew" Darien said. "Oh, May I move my things in your suite if you don't mind" Serena asked. "Yeah that's o.k." Darien said and handed her a spare key. Serena smiled and walked into the bedroom.   
  
She stepped into the bedroom and saw her stuff piled into the corner, "Thanks a lot Mina" Serena muttered as she picked up her suitcases. She walked out of the room and went to Darien's room and pulled out the key and slid it into the lock. She went into the bedroom and started putting her stuff away in the closet and dressers.   
  
When Serena was done she went back to Mina and Andrew's room and knocked. Mina answered this time and said, "We were just coming out," Mina said. "Oh o.k. So were to first," Serena asked. "Ummm... I'm going to ask the driver" Mina replied. Darien and Andrew stepped out of the room and then a female voice yelled out "Darien darling, I'm coming with you" they turned around to see Emerald walking towards them.  
  
"WHAT?!?!, who said you could come" Serena yelled. "Well this is my fiancée, and I don't think he should have to hang around with you, by himself" Emerald said draping her arms around him. Serena glared at her, "Emerald get off," Darien said with annoyance. "Why" Emerald asked sweetly, "I don't know just stop it all right" Darien said throwing her arms off him. "See, look you turned MY fiancée against me" Emerald said.  
  
"NO I DID NOT" "NO SHE DID NOT" Serena and Darien yelled. Serena stormed off with Emerald smirking. "Serena wait" Darien yelled running after her, Emerald's eyes had green fire in them as she watched Darien run. Serena reached the elevator and ran in, but before she could go Darien caught the door and went in. "Serena please don't be angry with me" Darien asked with pleading eyes. "I'm not angry with you, it's just that she keeps rubbing in that you're her fiancée" Serena said looking up at him.   
  
Before Darien answered he pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator stopped with a jerk. "There now we have some time to talk about this, Emerald used to be very nice to everyone I knew when we were just boyfriend and girlfriend, but as soon as I asked her to marry me she changed and I don't know if I am going to marry her" Darien explained. "What does she work as?" Serena asked.  
  
"She's a CEO in my company" Darien said. "Do you really want to marry her?" Serena asked. "I used to but now I am starting to have second thoughts" Darien said. "I'm sorry Darien" Serena said. "Sorry for what" Darien said, "I'm sorry for bringing it up," Serena said looking down. "Serena, this is not your fault" Darien said striding over to her and taking her shoulders.  
  
Before Serena could say anything the elevator began to move when the elevator stopped Emerald rushed in "Darien are you o.k. What did SHE do to you" Emerald said glaring at Serena.   
  
"Emerald SHE didn't do anything" Darien yelled. "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY" Emerald screamed at Serena and grabbed Darien's arm and pulled him away. "FINE" Serena yelled. Mina stepped in front of Serena, "Sere just forget her, she's not important" Mina said trying to comfort her. "Your right" Serena said. "Then let's go SHOPPING" Mina said excitedly.  
  
The girls and Andrew, Greg, Ken, and Chad went shopping all over Paris; you would think they actually bought the whole city. Serena had bought all types of fancy dresses, Mina bought every type of perfume and make up imaginable, Raye bought lots of candles and aromatherapy beads, Lita bought cook books from around the world, and Amy bought books, French computer programs and some petite dresses.   
  
Then of course you can imagine all of them bought clothes {A.N. I know I said they just bought dresses of some sort I just didn't want to go into detail on what type of clothing they bought} The only problem was that the guys got stuck carrying everything, Serena had to carry her things since she didn't have a companion there to help her. Though she didn't mind she just kept reminding herself that Emerald was his fiancée, though in the back of her mind she thought 'maybe there's a chance'.  
  
"Sere you o.k." Lita asked watching Serena with a funny look on her face. "Huh? Oh I'm fine Lita, just a bit tired" Serena said. "OHH Serena we forgot you had to carry all your bags, Chad come here" Raye called after hearing Serena's comment. "No Raye its o.k. Chad doesn't have to carry anything for me, I'll manage, and hey maybe I'll burn off some of that chocolate from last night" Serena said trying to cover up her mistake.  
  
"Don't worry Serena I can carry a few things for you" Chad said. "Oh that's all right, come on LOOK at that store," Serena said trying to draw the attention away from her. All her friends' eyes lite up but groans came from the boys. Mina grabbed Serena's arm to pull her over to the store "MINA WAIT" Serena tried to warn Mina but it was too late Serena got swerved into a nearby poll.  
  
Serena lie there crumpled and disoriented "OH MY GOD SERENA ARE O.K." Mina yelled. "I'm alright" Serena said dazedly "Look at the pretty stars" Serena said counting them. She stood up but lost her balance and Lita and Amy caught her. "Serena are you o.k." Raye asked worriedly " But Serena had fainted. "I think were going to have to go back to the hotel," Greg said looking at Serena.  
  
"Yeah but we have to get to the convention tonight" Mina said pacing the sidewalk. "Mina don't worry I'll carry her back to the limo and we'll go back to hotel, I think you girls had enough shopping for one day" Andrew said picking up the dazed Serena, "I'll carry her bags" Mina said. They set off back to the limo that was parked outside a nearby café.   
  
When they arrived at the hotel the manger ran up to them "Is she all right does she need any medical treatment" The manager said nodding at a nearby clerk "Oh no she just had to much sun" Raye said quickly. "Oh o.k. If you need anything my name is Bob" Bob the manager said. Everyone had a sweat drop appear. "Ummmm.... O.k. thank you Bob" Mina said putting emphasis on his name.   
  
Raye growled at Mina the whole way up to the rooms. "Ummm where do I bring her?" Andrew asked when they reached the rooms "Bring her in our room silly" Mina said. Andrew sweat dropped and while Mina opened the door. Everyone filed in the living room, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Andrew and Serena went into the bedroom while Amy turned on the television.  
  
Meanwhile in the bedroom Andrew laid Serena down and went into the living room. "What do we do now?" Lita asked while watching the sleeping Serena. "Well all her stuff is in Darien's room so maybe one of us should get her dress for tonight." Mina said. "I'll get it" Raye said standing up, "I think she was planning on wearing the silver one tonight, get her make up and shoes too o.k." Mina said. "O.k. I will get everything," Raye said exiting the room.  
  
~~~~~~The Hallway~~~~~~  
  
Raye went across to Darien's room and knocked, no one answered so Raye pushed the door a little and it opened. "Hello anyone here" Raye called out no one answered so Raye went into the bedroom. The door was closed so she opened it.......   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHA Cliffhanger oh I wonder what's going to be inside Just remember it's not what you think. Review and find out ^_~ ohhh I'm bad Hehe. 


	5. killer instinct

HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!! I didn't want to make everyone suffer to long right. I just want to thank all the reviewers and please don't flame me because it sort of puts me off writing BUT since I got such nice reviews I am going to keep writing as fast as I can _ I hope *Hehehe*........ Ummmm... O.k. I think I'm going to start the story...... I know I need an editor _  
  
Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye silently opened the door to hear a male's voice, "-I can't take Emerald anymore she just is so conceded, I think I'm going to call of the wedding" Darien said. "Andrew I know that but she wants to kill Serena every time she sees her and if I call of the engagement it might put Serena in danger" Darien said. "O.k. I'll let you go, check on Serena for me" Darien said and hung up.  
  
Raye cleared her throat and walked in "Raye........ What are you doing in here?" asked a surprised Darien. "I came for Serena's dress for tonight" Raye said. "Ohh why didn't she come herself?" Darien asked. "Oh Mina pulled her into a poll" Raye said lazily. "Are you kidding" Darien asked amused.   
  
"Nope...so where's Serena's clothes we have to get her up and ready" Raye said looking around and trying to avoid confrontation that she was listening to his conversation. "Ummm.... There in the closet" Darien said pointing. Raye went over to the bedroom closet, and pulled out a gorgeous silver dress that Darien had never seen before.   
  
It was a silvery white color, the straps were delicate silver chains, it puffed out at the hips, and it had a longer back to it that in the front. Darien thought it was beautiful on the hanger boy was he in for it when he would see it on Serena. Raye held out the dress as she rummaged for the shoes, which were silver heels. She pulled them and laid the dress and the shoes on the bed then went to the bathroom and grabbed Serena's makeup case.   
  
"Hmmmm....I think that should be it, see you at the convention later" Raye said and left the suite. Raye got back to the room; Greg, Chad, Ken, and Andrew were fighting over a soccer game so Raye went into the bedroom. When she got in Serena was still sleeping and Amy, Lita, and Mina were crowded around the window. "Oh he's cute" Mina said, "Guys how is this helping Serena, what would Raye say" Amy said.   
  
"Don't worry about Raye she's getting Serena's dress and shoes she won't be back for a-" Lita started to say "Really" Raye said. Lita almost fainted "H-h-hi Raye how are you" Mina said turning around quickly. "You guys are as bad as Serena get away from the window and help me wake her up" Raye scowled setting down the dress and shoes on a nearby chair. Lita and Mina left the window reluctantly and Amy followed with a smile.   
  
Mina sat down next to Serena and said "Serena" nothing happened. "Serena can you hear me" Lita said, at those words Serena flipped over. "Here let me try" Raye said, she took in a deep breath "WAKE UP YOU MEATBALL HEAD" Serena jumped up 5 feet in the air. "OWWWWW RAYE" Serena whined.   
  
"We had to get up somehow, Serena" Amy said. "Why, I was sleeping" Serena pouted. "Because we have the convention to go to," Mina said pointedly. "Oh Yeah, hehehehe" Serena laughed nervously. All her friends fell on the floor. "We got your dress and shoes, so could you get ready" Amy asked. "Yeah Yeah Yeah, I'm going, hey where's all my shopping bags?" Serena asked.   
  
"There down stairs waiting for you, but you can't get them now because we'll be late" Mina said anxiously. "Fine let me go take my shower" Serena said and walked slowly into the bathroom. "Well that settles a few things, we'll go and get ready too" Lita told Mina. "O.k. Seeya guys later" Mina said, Raye, Amy, and Lita left the room and Mina decided to get ready.  
  
Serena stepped out of the shower again for the second time today only without any interruptions, dried herself off and went outside to get a robe from Mina. "Mina can I borrow a robe, I want to get my makeup done first" Serena asked. "Sure thing Serena" Mina said and picked one out of the closet. Serena put one a yellow silk robe and went back into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.  
  
Every once and awhile Mina would come in and ask "Do you like this dress" or "What do you think of this one". Serena finally got fed up and said "Mina don't worry about tonight you have to make an appearance tomorrow night" and Mina seemed to have a light bulb go on in her head "Your right Serena, why didn't I think of that" Mina said and ran out the door.  
  
Serena sighed and resumed doing her makeup, when she was done she put her hair up in meatballs and put silver diamond hair ties on each of them, then she put on a sapphire necklace and bracelet and left the bathroom to get dressed. Mina went into the bathroom with her yellow dress on, while Serena got into her dress and buttoned the Victorian buttons in the back and pulled out the train that went behind it.   
  
She looked at herself and smiled she truly liked this dress since it showed of her figure. But tomorrow night she had the most gorgeous dress. No one had ever seen not even Mina {A.N. But let's not get into it until the night of the last day.}  
  
Serena went into the bathroom and Mina was finishing up with a nice canary diamond yellow bow in her hair. "What do you think" Serena asked, Mina looked up and her eyes went wide "WOW Serena you look beautiful". "Thanks Mina let me see what you look like" Serena said, Mina stood up "Looking good cuz" Serena winked. Mina giggled at the nickname they used when they were younger.  
  
Serena and Mina grabbed their purse and put on their shoes, and walked out into the living room "I guess everyone left" Mina said. "Don't worry about it lets go and get the girls" Serena responded. They walked out of the room and went across to Amy, Lita, and Raye's room. Mina knocked on the door and Greg answered, his eyes went wide at the sight of them "H-hi girls" Greg stuttered.   
  
"Hiya Greg, are they ready?" Mina said cheerfully. "Umm...Amy is ready but Raye and Lita are still finishing up" Greg replied. "Can we come in" Serena asked. "Yeah sure" Greg said quickly. Mina and Serena stepped into the spacious living room and sat down on a couch by the bedroom. Amy walked and Greg looked up "You look lovely Amy" Greg said.  
  
Amy was in a blue dress, it covered Amy's entire chest up to her neck and blue sleeves that flared out at the wrists, and it went down to the floor and sort fanned out around her. Amy blushed at his comment "Thank you Greg" She answered politely. "Oh Amy you look beautiful" Mina agreed, "Where are the other girls?" Greg inquired.   
  
"I think they're getting their hair and makeup done" Amy supposed. "Were going to be late," Mina mumbled, then she stood up and went into the bedroom. A couple seconds later Raye, Lita, and Mina came out, Raye and Lita looking peeved and Mina looking satisfied. Serena had round eyes as she watched Mina march over to the door and hold it open.  
  
Raye, Amy, Lita, and Greg walked out and Serena stood up, fixed her dress and walked out of the room. Mina followed suite and walked out of the room towards the elevator were her friends were waiting. Just before the elevator got there Chad, Andrew, and Ken ran over to them. "Sorry were late but it's murder trying to get a tuxedo on" Chad said.  
  
"Yeah and we had to wait for you" Ken threw in; Before Chad could reply the elevator got there and they piled in. "MINAYOUR ON MY DRESS" Serena screeched. "Sorry Serena" Mina said and stepped of her dress. Everyone was careful not to step on he dress in fear of being yelled at. When the elevator reached the lobby everyone exited after Serena and Mina who were in the lead.  
  
When they arrived out side there was a white and black limo waiting for them. The gentlemen took the black and the ladies took the white one. "The convention center, please" Serena said to the driver. "Yes ma'am" The driver replied. Then the white limo took of to a night of interesting events. {A.N. hmm maybe I should leave of here, NAH!!!!!!}  
They arrived at the entrance of the convention hall with 2 minutes to spare until the opening. Serena and Mina stepped out of the limo and walked up the red carpet to the entrance. Serena noticed a lot of her friends of the business world were there. Then she spotted Darien, he was talking to Andrew who seemed to of left the limo as well.  
  
Serena decided to go and say hello, she walked up to Darien and Andrew. "Hey Serena" Andrew said "Hi Andrew, Hey Darien" Serena said. Darien turned around and his mouth dropped open. Darien blinked a few times to see if she was real "Hi.... Serena, you look beautiful," Darien said in awe. "Thank you Darien" Serena smiled, "Would you accompany me inside" Serena asked.   
  
"Yes, I would be delighted" Darien said and held out his arm. Serena's train followed them until an emerald green shoe stepped it on. "Darien where do you think your going" A lady's voice asked. Serena and Darien stopped dead right in front of the doors. Emerald seemed to be seething with green fire, "I told you if you didn't leave him alone you would be sorry," Emerald said deadly.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Serena asked her smirking. "THIS" Emerald screamed and went for Serena's throat, Darien ripped off Emerald and two security guards pulled her off and away from the convention hall. People were talking to each other while Mina and the others ran over "SERENA" Mina yelled. "Are you o.k."? Lita asked in a scared manner.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Serena said with Darien helping her up. Cameras were flashing and reporters were all around. "Serena you might want to fix your dress" Raye said pointing to Serena chest. Serena looked down and her dress was almost completely showing her breasts "OH MY GOD" Serena screeched and pulled up her dress. Mina and Lita were silently giggling and Amy's eyes were watering with suppressed laughter, Raye had turned around to hide her laughter.  
  
Darien leaned over to her ear "I thought it was a nice look for you" he whispered seductively. Serena blushed at the comment "Quiet you" She said giggling. "Mademoiselle are you o.k. Should we call an ambulance?" A lady asked. "No please it's o.k. I'm fine, I came here for one thing and that is to start the convention and my partner and I are here representing our company Moon Industries and that incident will not ruin this convention." Serena told her while a few cameras flashed.   
  
"Oh She's right were behind schedule," A man said out loud. Two men in golden suits stepped up to the French door and opened them revealing the convention hall within. Before Serena and her friends could leave a police officer came up to them "Excuse me but we have been called to take away an Emerald Smith for assault and murder attempts" the police officer said. "Could you please come with me," He asked. "Yes" Serena said and followed the man "You may take your own cars" he said before going into the vehicle.  
  
Serena waved for a limo and one came up to her immediately she and everyone else got in and the driver asked "Where to madam" "The police station" Serena told the driver. They arrived 5 minutes later and got out. "Could you wait for us please?" Serena asked. The driver nodded and she ran up the steps picking up her dress and went in. When they got inside they were in a lobby the police officer from before was waiting "follow me".  
  
The officer led them down the hall and to the left where 5 cells were up against the wall. A lady with green hair and a green evening gown was in the cell in the middle. "Darien darling have you come to bail me out?" Emerald asked hanging on the bars for dear life. "No I haven't, actually I came here to press charges on you and to break off our engagement" Darien said. "WHAT" Serena and Emerald shrieked.   
  
"Yes" Darien said and smiled, "Excuse me but what I have brought you all here for is to sign the charges papers" The police officer cut in. "Let me at them" Serena said, the police officer pulled out some pink forms from his desk. "Since you don't speak French I will just show you were to sign" the police officer said. "Where do I sign" Serena asked.  
  
"Here and here" He pointed out. Serena signed her name and handed the pen back to the officer. "Thank you madam." He replied graciously. "You may leave now and Emerald smith you will go back to the Americas and have your trial there, Good day" Serena and friends left the building. They headed back to the convention hall and spent 3 hours explaining the stocks, business growth, and sales.  
  
When Serena, Mina, Andrew, and Darien were done explaining about their companies, Mina and Andrew went off to find everyone else to go back to the hotel. Serena was talking to a company manger while Darien just sat down. Mina came over with Raye, Lita, and Amy. While Andrew had Greg, Ken, and Chad with him.  
  
"Well I'm beat" Serena said, "Amen to that" Mina said, "I hate having to explain about these conventions every year" Serena said. "I know the feeling" Mina said, "So are we going back to the hotel" Raye asked. "Yeah" Serena said, Right at her words Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina started walking away leaving a stunned Serena behind. "YOU GUYS WAIT" Serena yelled and ran over to them. Darien and his friends saw the girls leaving and decided to head back to the hotel too.   
  
All of them met outside and took the black and white limo back to the hotel. When they arrived Serena had fallen asleep. All the girls got out and Darien asked "Where's Serena" "She's sleeping" Mina yawned. Darien walked back over to the opened door to see a sleeping angel, he didn't want to wake her so he picked her up and carried her in.  
  
They finally reached the landing of their hotel rooms, Mina and Andrew went to their room; Amy, Raye, and Lita went to theirs; Greg, Ken, and Chad went to theirs, leaving Darien out in the hallway. Darien shifted Serena so he could open the door, but when Serena felt her weight shifted her ocean blue eyes fluttered open. "Darien?" She asked, "Hey your awake" Darien said and pushed the door opened the door.   
  
He carried Serena to the bedroom and laid her down. "Thank you" Serena said, "it was no problem" Darien said. Darien walked into the bathroom to get changed form his tux while Serena undid the back of her dress. Only one problem she couldn't her reach the last 5 five buttons, so she went for her last resort and knocked on the bathroom door. Darien opened "Umm...Darien could you undo the back of my dress I can't reach the last buttons" Serena asked. "Uh Sure" Darien said, Serena turned around and Darien unbuttoned the dress. "Thanks" Serena said.  
  
She held up her dress as she walked away since she wasn't wearing a bra, Then went over to her suitcase and pulled out a yellow nightgown. This one at least went to her knees but went right above her chest with her chest showing a bit. She put her yellow robe over it and put some socks on and left the room. She sat on the couch and flipped the big screen on. When the TV went on it was the news channel, her mouth dropped open.  
  
Serena was on the news, and to her surprise it was in English. The headline read "U.S. Executive attacked at Local Convention". "OH MY GOD, DARIEN" Serena screamed, Darien ran in "What" Darien asked. "Look I'm on TV" Serena said excitedly, Darien read the headline "Yeah it's my fault your on TV, both good and bad" Darien said glumly and sat next to Serena on the couch.  
  
"Darien don't worry about it, Emerald going to jail for a long time" Serena said looking at him. "I know, I am very happy about it since I don't have to marry her now" Darien smiling. "So you're a bachelor" Serena smirked at him. "You could say that" Darien said looking at the television. "What does that mean" Serena asked. "This" Darien said and kissed her......... {A.N. Just to let you guys know they didn't do that.....yet....}.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter done and gone the next one will be the final and last since I have a totally different story line. So read the last chap and try my new one coming soon... To a theater near you. Sorry I just had to say that ^_^. So please REVIEW they are my lifelines. 


	6. A Happy Ending

Hi Everyone I haven't been able to read my reviews but I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing them. This is my last chapter and it will tie up the End, so please enjoy. I need an editor T_T   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serena woke up with the sun shining in her face, then she looked at the clock and it read 2:30. "AHHHHHHH, RAYE IS GOING TO KILL ME," Serena screamed. She forgot that her and the girls were going to the hotel's spa that afternoon. Serena jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, she turned on the shower for about 2 seconds and ran out soaking.   
  
She ran to the closet and got out some jean shorts and baby blue shirt. Then she threw on some socks and sneakers and ran out the door leaving a stunned Darien watching TV. Serena ran to Mina's room and knocked urgently and Andrew answered, "Hey Serena, you just missed them," He said. But Serena had already left by the time he was finished.   
  
The elevator didn't seem to be working so she took the side staircase, Serena reached the lobby huffing and puffing. Then she saw a sign that said something in French but new it was the spa, she ran in and found the lobby. Amy was standing there waiting, "Hey.... Amy" Serena wheezed, "Raye's going to hurt you" Amy told her. "I...know" Serena gasped, "then lets go in" Amy said lightly and dragged Serena in. Mina, Raye, and Lita were waiting in the locker rooms with towels around their hair and body. Lita and Mina had their hands on Raye''s mouth to keep her   
  
A few minutes later Amy and Serena were in towels also, they left the locker room and 2 ladies directed them to start with the massages. The girls each had a one-hour massage, then they went off to soak in the mud baths, after that they got facials, then finally they had manicures and pedicures to top off the wonderful day. Once they were done they left the spa and headed to a restaurant for an early dinner before the convention closing.   
  
After the girls finished their meal they went back up to their rooms to get ready for that night, Serena walked in the room and called "Darien" and no one replied so she went into the bedroom. Serena took her hair down and stepped into the shower and washed her hair and body. She stepped out and thought maybe Darien was back. "Darien are you here" Serena called still no one answered. Serena smiled now she would be able to surprise him.   
  
Serena decided to curl her hair for this event, so she went to the closet and got out a robe and 125 hot curlers for her hair {A.N. My hair takes 85 curlers since it's down to my mid-thigh so since Serena's hair is down to her ankles I increased it}. While the curlers were heating up Serena wanted to get out her dress and make sure it was perfect. {A.N. I am going into full detail so if no one wants to read it jump to the next paragraph}   
  
{A.N. I will start from top to bottom} The dress was snow white in color, it started out strap less and folded out on top then hugged the rest of her chest, it had pearls and diamonds encrusted all on top in elegant designs, then on the waist it turned gently from diamond and pearls to flows of silk and satin, the lining on the bottom of the dress had diamond and silver flowers tracing lace.   
  
Serena thought her curlers were done so she went into the bathroom and started putting her hair in curlers, after they were in her hair she started doing some light makeup. She uncurled her hair after about 30 minutes, parted it, and sprayed it. She went back in the room and grabbed a silver tiara with sapphires and diamonds, then walked back into the bathroom and put it into her hair. The tiara laid perfectly on her hair so she put some silver pins in it to keep it still.   
  
  
Then she walked back into the bedroom and put on her dress, she pulled out her whitest shoes and grabbed her matching purse and white mink wrap. Finally after two hours of getting ready she walked into the living room. Darien was waiting for her in a black tuxedo; his mouth dropped open like it always did only it seemed wider. "So do you like" Serena asked him spinning around, "You look so beautiful I can't even describe it" Darien said.   
  
"Thank you" Serena said, "Are you ready to go" Serena asked him. "Yeah" Darien said and hopped off the couch and offered Serena his arm. Serena accepted and opened the door; "one second I have to see if Mina's ready" Serena said and walked down the hall. Right when she reached the door someone was opening it.   
  
Mina and Andrew stepped out of the room, but stopped dead when they saw Serena, "Sere you look stunning" Mina said in awe, "I totally agree" Andrew said. "Thanks you guys, but hey you look great too" Serena said. "I'm going to see if the girls are ready" Mina said and walked off to the other room. Andrew and Darien kept staring at Serena "Boys it's not polite to stare" Serena said with a wink. Andrew and Darien quickly turned their eyes away from Serena.   
  
Mina returned with no one "They'll be about 15 minutes" Mina said. "They also told me not to drag them out again," Mina said in a disgruntled tone. "I don't blame them, but it's o.k. We can meet them there" Serena replied. They set off down the hallway to the elevators and made their way down to the lobby. They went outside for the ride and arrived within 30 minutes to the convention hall.   
  
Serena and Darien left the limo first and reporters ran up to them "Ms. Warren how do you feel after last nights events" "Ms. Warren do you want Ms. Smith to get the death penalty" "We have reason to believe Mr. Shields was Ms. Smiths fiancée" "Did you have an affair for Ms. Smith to come after you". "EXCUSE ME THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH MS. WARREN IS ONE OF THE MOST TOP BUSINESS WOMEN IN AMERICA PLEASE DO NOT PESTER HER" said one of the top business men in the world Ken Warren, Serena's father.   
  
All the reporters backed off but pictures were being taken like mad, "DADDY" Serena exclaimed and ran over to her father. "Hi princess" Ken said, "Oh daddy I haven''t seen you in so long, how''s mom" Serena asked him; "Busy at the office" Ken chuckled. Serena's whole family was made up of businessmen and women. "Oh daddy I want you to meet someone" Serena said. Darien saw her hand call him over, "Daddy this is Darien Shields owner of Rose Enterprises" Serena introduced.   
  
"Hello Mr. Warren" Darien said and held out his hand, "Hello Darien Shields" Ken said shaking his hand. "Umm so Daddy are you here to close the convention" Serena asked him, "Yes and since my daughter almost got killed yesterday," Ken pointed out. "Yeah it was terrible" Serena shuddered at the thought. "Mr. Warren" "Uncle Ken" four female voices called out; Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina called out "Girls, how are you" Ken said warming up.   
  
"Were doing very well" Raye told him, "How are your parents" Ken asked. "There doing well too" Amy replied smiling, "Serena why don''t you invite them to our home for the summer" Ken said. "Sounds like fun we haven''t been there in ages" Mina said. "Umm... I guess I'll go in" Darien said uneasily, "Wait Darien" Serena called, and ran after him.   
  
"Darien what's wrong" Serena asked him, "Nothing Serena I just wanted some water" Darien said facing her. "I hope it wasn't because of my father he really liked you" Serena said, "Really" Darien asked, "Yes he never shakes any of my.... Friends hands" Serena told him, "Serena you can say boyfriend" Darien smiled. "He shook your hand and that means he likes you since he only shakes hands for meeting reasons and business reasons" Serena explained.   
  
"Well I hoped your father would like me" Darien confessed, "Why is that" Serena asked mischievously. "Umm Andrew's calling me" Darien said quickly. Serena smiled she knew Darien had something planned but had no clue what it was. She shrugged it off and walked back over to her father, and her friends.   
Serena and her father were probably the most successful people there and most popular too, they spent over 3 hours explaining about the businesses, finally Serena went over to her sponsor booth the ''Silver bottle'' check for 100,000 in hand. The lady named Alex who was there on the first night was sitting in a folding chair reading ''Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone'' "Am I interrupting" Serena asked her, "No Ms. Warren" Alex said. "Oh good, well tonight is that night here's your check" Serena handed her the check. "Thank you so much you don''t know how happy I am" Alex said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"I understand that was how I felt when I received my first check, now don't go spending it all in one sitting" Serena told her, "Thank you once again, bye Ms. Warren" Alex waved. "Bye" Serena said and walked over to where Mina and the girls were. "Well I did it" Serena told them sitting down, "Good I already gave my sponsored check out too" Mina nodded.   
  
"Well I guess I will close the convention now" Serena said standing up, "O.k. we'll be by the door" Amy said. Serena walked over to her father and nodded and went up to the podium, "I hope everyone had a good time these past four nights, I know I did, so this were I leave off so I hope to see everyone back next year" Serena smiled and walked off.   
  
Her father walked on stage and to the podium after her, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the business world, I have one phrase to say 'have fun' because if you don''t your business will not get far, so thank you and good night" Ken said. Serena smiled at her dad's comment, and turned around to stare at blue eyes, "Darien" Serena said. "I would like escort you out" Darien told her.   
  
"O.k." Serena accepted and walked out the door, Serena's friends had already met up with the boys. "So are we heading back to the hotel" Darien asked her, "Yeah and my dad's going to be staying there tonight too" Serena informed him. "Sounds fun" Darien opened the limousine's door and Serena and Darien got in "Well I was thinking of going for a late night swim" Serena thought out loud.   
  
"Sounds fun, can I join you" Darien asked her, "Yeah sure" Serena answered. "O.k. so are we meeting your father there," Darien, asked, "Yeah at the check-in desk" Serena replied. They were silent the rest of the way back, Serena kept nodding off and fell asleep on Darien's shoulder. When they got back to the hotel, "Serena" Darien said, Serena's eyes opened slightly revealing her sapphire eyes. "Were back at the hotel," Darien said gently.   
  
"Hmm, o.k." Serena said sleepily, Serena stretched and got out of the car. Darien followed her and they went into the lobby. Ken was waiting at the desk, "Hi sweetie" he said, "Hi daddy" Serena said, "did you get your room?" Serena asked. "Yes, I was just waiting for you two" Ken responded. "Oh good what room do you have?" Serena asked, Ken looked at his key "room 3012" Ken answered. "I will see you later princess" Ken said waving at a bellboy to take his suitcase up to his room.   
  
"Well come on Darien" Serena called him, "coming" Darien yelled. He followed Serena in the elevator, "Serena you looked very pretty tonight, I just wanted to make sure you knew that" Darien told her, "Thank you, Darien" Serena went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you too" Darien said to her, "So you like that" Serena smirked at him, "Yes as a matter of fact I do" Darien said.   
  
"O.k. how about this" Serena said and pecked him on the lips, then kissed him again this time fuller and longer. "That was a lot better" Darien told her, Serena giggled "I love how you beg" Serena laughed out. The floor dinged and Serena left the elevator with Darien following, she opened the door and went in to get her bathing suit. Serena got out her black bikini and went to change, she tied up her hair and tied the back of her bathing suit.   
  
She came out to find Darien holding two towels, they left and went down to the V.I.P swimming pool. Serena slid in her card at the door and walked across to the farthest yet nicest pool there, it had a waterfall and dozens of Malibu lights but was very secluded. Darien laid down the towels on a lounge chair and jumped in the pool the waterfall turned right as he jumped in. Serena followed only she dived in.   
  
Serena went over to the waterfall and put her head under to see what it felt like, Darien watched and swam over "So what does it feel like" he asked, "very refreshing" Serena pulled her hair out of her eyes. "Serena there is something I have to ask you" Darien looked at her, "yes" Serena egged him on. "I know I haven''t known you long but I feel like I've known you forever" Darien reeled, "Would you...." Darien whispered. Serena stared at him she had a feeling what he was going to ask, "Darien are you asking me to...marry you" Serena asked him. "Yes, Serena would you marry me" Darien asked, "Are you kidding, YES I'll marry you" Serena told him and swam over to kiss him. "You mean it" Darien asked with Serena's arms around his neck.   
  
"Of course" Serena said and kissed him, Darien was ecstatic the girl who was just like him only female and fun-loving was going to be his wife. Darien's arm went around Serena's waist and pulled her closer, they made out and then decided to go in. Now that they were engaged they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Serena walked into the bedroom "I'm going to take a shower" she informed him. "o.k." Darien replied.   
  
Serena stepped into the shower and began washing her hair when there was knock on the door, "come in" Serena called out. Darien walked in "I just needed a towel" Darien said, Darien you were serious when you asked me to marry you right?" Serena asked, "Of course I am" Darien said. "O.k. good could come over to the glass" Serena asked.   
  
"why" Darien asked her when he reached it, "because" Serena opened the door and pulled him in, "well if you couldn't join me earlier, now you can" Serena smiled wickedly. "Works for me" Darien leaned forward and kissed her.   
  
~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serena woke up and felt strong arms around her, remembering last nights events she blushed crimson. She knew they had to check-out today and then she remembered she was going to get married. Serena felt Darien move around her and peek to see if she was awake. Serena had her eyes shut tight and Darien got up and went to the closet for something.   
  
Serena opened her eyes and Darien went over and watched her "I have something for you" he pulled out a black velvet box, "I forgot to give this to you, last night" he opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Serena's eyes went wide as she saw it, "Oh Darien it's beautiful" Serena sat up with the covers over her chest.   
  
"May I" Darien asked, Serena nodded and Darien slipped the ring onto her finger, "It's beautiful" Serena commented. "I'd hope you like it" Darien said while watching her marvel it. "I do" Serena told him, Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and forgot about the sheet. "Who would of known we would know each other for barely 4 day days and then decide to get married" Darien laughed.   
  
"I know it is interesting isn't it" Serena said, "Yeah but I have to tell you the first time I saw you I thought you were an angel" Darien confessed. "Really?" Serena asked. "Yes, it was hard for me to leave you" Darien said. "Darien your to good to me" Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A few hours later   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Serena met up with her friends, "Sere were have you been all afternoon" Mina asked her, "Hold on I''M GETTING MARRIED" Serena screamed at her friends. "WHAT" her friends screamed. "it's true" she held out her finger and revealed the diamond ring Darien had given her. "Serena it's beautiful" Amy whispered in awe.   
  
Agreements were heard from the rest of the others. "yeah and we decided to get married a month from now" said Serena. "WHAT" her friends screeched again. "why so early" Amy asked, I guess it makes things more simple." Serena answered. So the rest of the time they discussed things about the wedding.   
  
It was time to leave Paris for now and Serena was going to miss it, she had had a lot of fun there and would be back to miss it. Darien and Serena were taking Serena's jet back to New York and her friends and Darien's friends were taking his back to New York.   
  
To make a long story short about a ten months after that Mr. And Mrs. Shields had a daughter names Serenity rose. Rini for short and lived happily ever after. Now I'm not going to forget Serena's friends about a year after Serena and Darien got married her friends each got married to Andrew, Greg, Ken, and Chad and were expecting their children too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
So how did everyone like it I want to thank my new editor Pinaybrat. For editing my story and coming soon my new story I hope all my reviewers are going to read it ^_^ 


End file.
